1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a valvuloplasty ring and a surgical method for constricting and remodeling the orifice of an atrioventricular orifice.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,185 reviews the prostheses and techniques that are available for providing annular support for atrioventricular orifices. The valvuloplasty ring that is the subject of this patent consists of a rigid, channeled, reniformshaped frame, a stitchable cord that fits in the frame channel, and a filament that holds the cord in the channel. The frame-cord-filament assembly is covered by a fabric sheath. This ring is sutured in place about the periphery of the orifice using the cord as a sewing flap with the flat portion of the frame lying along the base of the large cusp. Since this ring is rigid over its entire circumference, it has a substantially fixed annular-size to which the orifice conforms once it is sutured in place. This ring must be sized precisely prior to its implantation.
It is also believed that a surgical procedure, called the "De Vega annuloplasty", for repairing enlarged cardiac orifices has been practiced in Europe that involves lacing a thread through the tissue about the periphery of the orifice, pulling the ends of the thread together to constrict the orifice, and then tying the thread ends in place. However, this procedure is done only on the low pressure tricuspid valve side of the heart.